Mental Prison
by SmallNeko
Summary: People go insane sometimes, right? Lose their minds. Even kill an innocent person for it. But, are countries supposed to? My name is Italy, or Feliciano Vargas. As of today, I'm a mental prisoner.
1. Chapter 1

People go insane sometimes, right? Lose their minds. Even kill an innocent person for it. But, are countries supposed to? My name is Italy, or Feliciano Vargas. As of today, I'm a mental prisoner.

Everyone I know is on this bus, being deported to a prison. We didn't know what it would be like. We didn't even know what we did, honestly. We were also all scared. So very scared of what would happen to us, as we did nothing wrong. Japan, who was sitting next to me, started to speak.

"…Italy-san, what do you think we did?" Japan whispered.

"…I don't know…" I replied. I looked around the bus for Germany, but couldn't find him. _He must be at the back, _I thought.

"Hey, Japan…"

"Yes?"

"…Are you scared?"

"…I wouldn't say scared…just, confused." Japan muttered. He looked at me, and I could see the fear in his eyes. He must be lying. Japan asked me if I was scared.

"I can't describe how scared I am…I don't even know what we did…And, none of us have ever been to a prison before, so…how can I know how scared I feel?" Japan was silent as I spoke, and after as well. The rest of the bus ride was long, boring, and nerve-racking. The closer we got to the prison, the more grim the world outside looked. The trees seemed to have no life in them, and the sky was a gray blue. It was all too foggy and cold, so the ride wasn't very comfortable. No one else was talking. They must have all been too afraid to speak; too shocked. I can't blame them, I mean, I can see the prison, and the bus has stopped.

"Okay prisoners! Get out! The warden is outside!" The bus driver exclaimed, shooing us out as fast as he could. He seemed scared too, but, of us.

**A/N: I got this idea out of the blue. I honestly don't know where it came from. Please review and favorite~ The next chapter will definitely be longer. This was more of an introduction. Oh, and in the next chapter, it will still be Italy's POV, but in the chapter after that, I hope to start switching it up. The next chapter will be up soon~**


	2. Chapter 2

The warden was strict, almost creepy.

"Get in a straight line! All of you!" She screamed, pushing us if we weren't in a perfect line. Then, she looked at each and every one of us and sent us into groups.

"You…" She said as she walked in front of me. I tried not to look in her eyes. "…Y-Yes?"

"Go to Group C." The warden said. She didn't tell us her name after she finished putting us into groups. She just sent the groups away into sectors of the large prison building. When I saw Germany in Group E, I immediately started to shout for him.

"Germany! GERMANY!" I shouted, trying to run towards him. The guards shot me in the arm with something, but I still struggled to run to him. Germany didn't say anything, though. He just gave me a look. It was a look I never saw on his face before. Unfortunately, we all have handcuffs on, so I had to stand back up and keep walking. When my group got to Sector C, we were assigned to different jail cells with a cellmate. I was in a cell with Liechtenstein. She just sat on the bed in the cell, frightened.

"…Wh-Why are we in here? What did we do to end up in such a scary place?" Liechtenstein whispered, looking at the pale gray floor. The cell wasn't like a normal jail. It was actually a room, but it was very dark, so very dark.

"…I don't know…and, don't worry…everyone else is scared too. You aren't the only one…" I explained, sitting down next to her. _She's just a little girl…who would put a little girl in prison for doing nothing at all? _

"…I hope my brother is okay…" She said.

"…Mine too…I wonder where they are?" I muttered.

"I hope we get to see them soon," Liechtenstein whispered, "…I wonder…what are we going to be doing in this place?" Some guards opened up the door of the cell.

"…I guess we're going to find out…" I told her, looking up at the guards. They grabbed us by our wrists and handcuffed us again. They told us that we were going to be allowed to eat now. As we walked through the gray and gloomy halls of the prison, I couldn't help but think if my friends were going to be eating too, in the same room. When we got to a large room filled with nothing but other prisoners and some slop that, I guessed, was supposed to be our meal. The guards took our handcuffs off, locked the door behind us, and continued to stand by the door. There were many guards positioned at every exit. I guessed that each were part of a different sector. So far, I couldn't see Japan or Germany anywhere as Liechtenstein and I got some food. I asked why we were eating something that looked so unappealing.

"Look, kid, I don't know. I just work here on weekends, I honestly don't know." The woman looked down at Liechtenstein and frowned. "How'd such a cute little girl get in this place? You obviously don't belong here."

"…I don't know, ma'am…I don't know how I did…" Liechtenstein said quietly. She still looked frightened, even if she was speaking to who seemed like a friendly woman. After we got our food, we walked to a table filled with people I didn't know. Liechtenstein sat next to me. The smells from these people were horrifying. It smelled like they hadn't showered in a year. And their appearance, looked rather creepy. One was wearing an eye patch. Most of them looked burly, but one person stood out, and I felt as if I knew him. He looked like a little boy. His head hung low, so I couldn't quite make out who it was. He picked his head up and looked at me. Our eyes locked. I suddenly got a feeling in my chest. _Who is that boy? _I wondered, gazing back at Liechtenstein, who was currently holding my arm, leaning closer to me on her chair.

"…These people are scary…d-do we have to sit here…?" She asked, trying her best to speak loud enough for me to hear. She hadn't even been eating.

"Just, eat quickly, we'll be out of here soon enough if you do…" I explained. I gulped down the last bits of the food on my tray, and watched as Liechtenstein ate the food on hers as fast as she could, no matter how disgusting it tasted. I poked her and shot her a glance. She got the message that she shouldn't be eating _that _fast. She would've choked. After she finished eating, I grabbed her hand and we ran back to the guards. I still wondered about the boy that was sitting at our table. I glanced back, but he was gone as well. I didn't see him anywhere else as we walked through the halls back to our cells. Once we were back in our cells, I still wondered why we were all ever put in this prison in the first place. Liechtenstein lay on the bed, trying to fall asleep. She sat up. Her thoughts seemed to be protruding her mind too, as she started to speak to me.

"…I still don't know why we're in here…we aren't crazy…right? I mean, we never did anything to harm anyone…" I listened as she continued to speak. "…I really want to see my brother…I really don't want to be stuck in this place for who knows how long…" Tears formed in her eyes, spilling down one by one. It made me want to cry as well, seeing such a frail girl be utterly miserable. I got off of the cold floor and sat next to her.

"…I think we just need some sleep for now…it would be better than to just stay up the whole day…" I replied, putting my hand on hers. She took it as a sign of comfort and hugged me tightly.

"…You're going to be a good friend, Italy…" Liechtenstein whispered. She let go of me and lay back down on the bed, hoping to actually get some sleep. I climbed to the top bunk by using a ladder that was near the door. From all that has happened today, I'm completely beat.

* * *

_ "Italy!" I heard Prussia scream from the other side of the street. He ran over to me and shouted that we were being chased._

_ "Huh?! By what?" I asked, becoming frightened._

_ "Some people said that us and all our friends are going to prison. What a joke! Guess what, they actually meant it! So, now they are chasing us and putting us in a creepy looking bus! I don't know what we did to go to prison, but I know that you have to run if you see the bus. I already saw Hungary and Germany being taken away by force. Two men shot them in the neck with something and they immediately obeyed to go on the bus. It was so scary, but luckily I got away. By the way, where's Japan?" Prussia explained, looking around for Japan._

_ "Wh-What? To a prison…why? Is Germany okay?! Oh, and Japan is right over th-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I had been shot in the neck. Prussia screamed, trying to run away. He couldn't, though, they already shot him. I saw Japan walk to the bus as we did. I wasn't in control of myself; it was weird. _Why are we being taken to a prison? We didn't do anything! _I thought. The bus drove around, looking for the rest of our friends to capture and take to a place we didn't even deserve to go to._

* * *

**A/N: Just note that that was just Italy's dream of remembering what happened before they got on the bus to go to the prison. Next chapter might be someone else's POV, but it might not. I'm having second thoughts. Please review! I would love to hear what you all think of this. Maybe give an idea or two of what should happen next? The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke in a sweat.

The dream, or rather, nightmare I had was real. A nightmare come true, something that no one wishes to happen. When I climbed back down the ladder to check on Liechtenstein, she was still asleep. The gray and green jumpsuits we were given to wear when we got here were comfortable, but not nice to look at. Every prisoner had a number, so it was the only thing we lived by in here. No name, just a number, a boring and restricting number. Mine was 317. This was weird, because it was my birthday. I supposed that's what the warden meant to do with our numbers. Now, I just wondered what Romano's would be. After all, we have the same birthday. I looked at Liechtenstein and saw that her number was 712. She looked peaceful as she slept, almost angelic. If she didn't have the dull gray clothing on, and it was replaced with, maybe, a white dress, then she would resemble an angel. When I heard loud knocking on our door, Liechtenstein started to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and closed again. The guards came in the door.

"Come on, number 317, number 712! Sector C is to be at the gym right now!" They exclaimed, grabbing me and putting handcuffs on my wrists. _A gym is only for boys, though. I hope they don't send Liechtenstein somewhere else, _I thought as one of the guards grabbed Liechtenstein, forcing her awake. Fear still lurked in her eyes. As all of Sector C walked to the gym, a shout let out, and many men in back of us ran away from the guards, trying to escape. The guards tried shooting them and ran towards the group of men. We just stood there, but not long since two people were poking Liechtenstein and I on the arm, telling us to get moving. We followed them towards a hallway. The two in front of us told us to crawl in a hole in a wall. One of them shut the hole in the wall and flicked a light switch on. I couldn't get a good glance at the two prisoners before, but when they turned around; I could see clearly who they were.

"Hi Italy." Hungary said. The man standing next to her was Greece. He looked slightly worn down and tired.

"I found out some information before from Greece. He isn't my cell mate, though. We discussed while eating yesterday. I don't know why he told me, though, care to explain, Greece?" Hungary explained, looking at Greece.

"…Well, I only told you because you were the first one I found that I actually know. Plus, you're in Sector C too…About what I found out, it isn't much, but I heard through the vents while my cell mate was sleeping that this isn't an ordinary prison. I think the person described it as 'unusually cruel and immoral.' I didn't find out anything about why we are here, but I found this secret room yesterday when the guards weren't looking. I showed it to Hungary, and now, whenever we can, we hide in here for awhile." Greece explained. I had never heard him talk that much in one day. They both showed us how to take off our handcuffs, and we did so.

"…D-Do you or Greece know where my brother is?" Liechtenstein asked, sitting on the ground of the room.

"I'm afraid we don't…sorry…b-but, if we found out anything we'll be sure to tell you! Don't worry. Your brother is fine. He can handle himself." Hungary exclaimed, kneeling down and holding Liechtenstein's hand. Liechtenstein sighed. "O-Okay…Thank you."

"By the way, who are your cell mates?" I asked, sitting down on the floor. Greece and Hungary did the same.

"…I'm cell mates with Turkey…what a let down…" Greece said, sighing. "I wish I was with Japan instead…"

"I'm sharing a cell with Wy. She's nice. I'm glad I'm with her, honestly. She's a lot more scared than I thought." Hungary said. "Who's yours?"

"Liechtenstein." I said. Liechtenstein looked around the room, checking it for anything that could get us caught.

"Oh. That's good. At least you two are sticking together." Hungary whispered. Greece got up and showed Liechtenstein and I the things he had found that was cool about this room.

"No one can hear us in here, which is great, but the space is obviously limited, so we can't fit more than ten people in here at a time. I mean, it is big, but not big enough for a lot of people to be in here at once. I also found some things written on the walls…See here?" He showed us a couple of words written. I couldn't make out what they said, though. We stayed in the room for a long time, discussing what we thought got us in here. We still didn't know, but we told Greece to try and find out more about the prison as we left the room. It felt like the only room we could ever feel completely safe in. As we walked back to our cell, some guards saw us.

"Hey! Get back here!" One of the guards shouted as we ran away as fast as we could from them. Eventually, though, they caught up, and shot us in the arm. Liechtenstein tried to keep running, but then started to follow the guards. I started to follow them as well. They walked behind us to make sure we wouldn't try anything, like running the other way. When we finally got to where the guards instructed us to walk, we found that it was the warden's office.

"Number 317, number 712…Oh, how I knew something was special about you two." The warden exclaimed, grabbing us by our wrists, forcing us to sit. The guards left the room.

"I want to know," The warden said, sitting down in her chair slamming her fist down on her desk, "What were you two doing out in the halls? And how, did you get past the guards?"

**A/N: Such suspense! I just killed the mood, right? About the POV thing, I'm probably going to change it up after the next chapter. A new chapter will be up soon~! Please review, I cannot stress that enough. I just want to know what people think of this story so far~**


	4. Chapter 4

We were interrogated by the warden. I didn't want to answer any questions. Neither did Liechtenstein. The more questions we refused to answer, the more we found out that this place was cruel. The first questions that we didn't answer were a punch to the stomach. The next were a kick to the head. Liechtenstein was crying on the ground by then.

"ANSWER ME!" The warden shouted, kicking us more as we lie on the floor. "Who were you with that allowed you to escape from the guards? I'm not playing games! …Fine, don't answer."

The warden walked out of her office and told the guards to keep an eye on us. They walked in, staring down at Liechtenstein. I looked at her. She was covering her head with her arms, and blood was streaming from her forehead slowly. I felt blood on my head as well. I was also crying, and I wanted Germany to be there to save me and Liechtenstein. Unfortunately, it only got worse. The warden walked back into her office and told the guards they could leave for good. A man with a white cloak and white gloves on told us to sit up. I did what he said, but Liechtenstein still lay on the floor.

"I-Italy…I-I'm r-really scared…" She whispered, sitting up and moving towards me.

"…I-I am too…" I said. Liechtenstein looked up with a sorrowful look on her face at the man. He stared down at her, having a slight hint of sympathy in his eyes as he pulled out a tool that looked like a knife. The man began slicing cuts on our arms as the warden asked more questions. We still refused to answer.

"You two were placed in here for a reason, same as for all your other friends. I don't know why, but you all did something very bad in the past. The police just found out about it, which is why you are here." The warden explained.

"BUT WHY?!" I shouted, becoming angry. The doctor sliced my arm again. "WHAT DID WE DO? I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE DID, WHY ARE WE HERE? Please, just, answer me that…"

"You are in here for mass murder and attempts to destroy this planet. It almost worked, that's what witnesses said."

"B-But, we never did any of that! Those are lies!" I shouted. The guards came back in and stood near us, helping us stand up.

"Sure they are. Keep telling that to yourself, number 317." The warden said as Liechtenstein and I were rushed out of the office. As we walked back to our cell, I tried to not think of Germany. I wondered if he was hurt by the warden too. I worried about Romano, and Japan, and Prussia…and everyone. I didn't know how to react to what the warden said we did. We never did that, they are all lies. Complete lies. When we got back to our cell, some bandages and boxes of tissues were on the table in the cell. The guards released our handcuffs, locked up the door, and left. I put some water on a tissue and cleaned up Liechtenstein's wounds. I wrapped her head in a bandage and took care of myself afterwards.

"…Th-Thank you Italy." Liechtenstein said, hugging me tightly. I felt a tear roll onto my face. It may have been hers, but it might have been mine as well.

"We never committed mass murder, or tried to destroy the world…" I whispered as Liechtenstein let go of me. We both sat down on the floor.

"Maybe we were framed?"

"Maybe, but, that doesn't make sense. Why would they arrest _us_? Do the police even have proof?"

"P-Probably not, but it doesn't mean they can't make things up…" Liechtenstein said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I guess that's true…" I replied, looking around the cell. I had never really gotten a good look at the room. I found that there were many blood stains and writing on the walls. It was a lot freakier without barely any light reaching the room.

"Do you think that Hungary and Greece got caught?" Liechtenstein asked, looking at me again. I was so caught in my own thoughts I sort of flinched slightly when she had begun to speak.

"I hope not. That would be bad…" I responded, "…Hey, Liechtenstein, is Switzerland mean?"

"No, but sometimes he's mean to Austria. Sometimes it's a little funny." She said, laughing slightly. I laughed as well and saw her smiling. It was nice to see that even if she was scared she could still smile as if nothing was wrong.

"Sometimes Germany gets mad at Prussia and locks him in his basement for awhile. That's really funny, because when he comes back out, he completely forgot what he did to make Germany mad!" I exclaimed.

"When he gets mad at you, what does he do?" Liechtenstein asked, giggling.

"He doesn't do anything sometimes. Sometimes he just yells at me a bit and shrugs it off as nothing. I never get mad at him, though. Germany is really nice!" I answered. We talked and laughed for awhile. Liechtenstein explained how one time Switzerland taught her to not talk to strangers, but she wasn't paying attention because of the cute pictures he drew.

"Bruder is a really good artist! He's sort of like Austria, except Bruder tells me he hates Austria, and I should definitely stay clear of him. I don't know why, though, I mean, Austria is nice. I heard that long ago they used to be great friends, but they aren't anymore. I've always wondered why," Liechtenstein said, putting her head on my shoulder. "I-I'm sort of tired…My head is throbbing a little."

"Okay. Well, it's really dark in here, no wonder you're tired." I said, picking Liechtenstein up and placing her on the bed. I removed the bandages and tissue boxes onto the floor. I pulled a blanket over her and then climbed up to the top bunk. As I lay in the bed, I couldn't help but laugh a bit. _Even if we are stuck in here for who knows how long, we can still joke around and laugh. Laughter is the best cure for this. It must be. _I thought, laughing slightly again. I closed my eyes, and I was suddenly asleep.

**A/N: I liked this chapter, despite the beginning of it being sad. I hope to get up another chapter today, as I am going to be working on it right away after I get this chapter uploaded! Please review! I would love to hear some feedback. Oh, and the POV will change next chapter. It will probably be Liechtenstein's, just so you know. **


	5. Chapter 5

~Liechtenstein's POV~

I was in a blank white place.

"H-Hello?" I whispered, trying to stand up. No answer. _Wh-What's going on? Where's Italy? _I was pushed down by something, and heard rustling. As I looked behind me, turning around, I saw a girl.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked the girl, who was staring at me. She had a brownish red hair color and a grin on her face. She had a green military uniform on.

"Wow, you look a lot crappier than you did a long time ago!" The girl shouted, laughing hysterically.

"…Who are you?" I asked again. She just looked at me.

"Man, you're stupid! I bet if someone slipped a little poison into your food tomorrow you wouldn't even notice! By the way," The girl exclaimed, "I'm you. It looks like you cut your hair like your shitty brother! Oh wait! That happened to me too, thanks a lot!"

"Y-You're me? H-How? You look nothing like me." I said, staring at my supposed 'self.' She had a small scar on her face and part of her hair was put into a ponytail to the side.

"Do I really have to say anymore? I'm you, but obviously much more superior and awesome than you." The girl said, walking over to me and stepping on my hand. I gasped in pain and stood up, moving away from her.

"I want my place back in the real world, Lili." The girl said.

"Wh-What?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm basically able to come out of this stupid place every 400 years. I don't know if you knew that, but probably not since you're so clueless."

"D-Does everyone else have a creepy counterpart like you?" I asked, looking at her. She smirked and nodded.

"That explains how you all got in that prison, now doesn't it? Oh, and guess who made the plan to do all the destruction 400 years ago." She said, obviously wanting me to guess.

"Um, you?"

My other self laughed, "No, I could never handle such a wonderful task. It was Italy. Italy's other self, anyway." I couldn't believe was I was hearing. This has to be a dream. I pinched myself and slapped myself, but it didn't work. This is real.

"Checking if this is a dream? Well, it isn't, so stop thinking so! By the way, you can call me Lili."

"B-But, that's my name." I whispered.

"I know. I'm you, aren't I? And I will be even more in a few minutes. Also, do you remember the last time I was in control? The time that got you, and all of your friends, in jail?" Lili asked me. I thought for a long time but couldn't remember. Lili started to speak again.

"Let me tell you, then." She said grinning.

_Fire blared everywhere. This used to be Liechtenstein, the country, anyway. Every one of us was assigned to destroy our own country. Italy had done a good job destroying his, and had already finished the task. He had started to help others. _

"_Hahaha! This is so great!" I (Lili) shouted, stepping on a human I had just finished killing._

"_Indeed. I wonder, where should we go and destroy next?" Switzerland asked, as I pointed to the east. That was where Austria was._

"_Let's go kill the bastard." I said jumping down from the building I was standing on. Switzerland followed me as we ran to Austria. It didn't take long. Unfortunately, I got a sensation in my head, and I fell unconscious. _

"And that's how you and everyone else who is a little goody-two-shoe in this regular world are still here."

"But, how did everything get back to normal?" I asked.

"I don't know, honestly. I heard some crazy idiot singing about heaven and hell and about how English people are bad cooks, then, I got trapped right back in this place. It was just a white flash, and then everything suddenly went back to normal in the world." Lili explained.

"I remember who that was…Rome…yes, Rome! We talked about him in a World Conference once. Well, Germany did. Italy told me of a story that his Grandpa, who is Rome, sang a song like that."

"Italy's Grandpa?" Lili shouted, becoming enraged. "I'LL KILL HIM! HE RUINED OUR PLANS!"

"Y-You can't! He's been missing for over a thousand years!" I exclaimed.

"Oh well. I can still kill the one he loves most, I'll kill Italy, and for the other fellow I remember that foiled our plans, he said his name was Germania! I'll kill Germany. I'll kill both of them…then our plans won't be ruined, and our wonderful Italian leader will come out of his shell! This world will be destroyed this time for sure. " Lili shouted.

"NO! Don't kill Italy and Germany! D-Don't kill anyone!" I yelled, pushing Lili to the ground. She got up, pushed me, and got on top of me, holding a knife in her hand.

"This place, you know, is basically a place to bring insanity. It's basically like your very own mental prison. Solitary confinement, more like. So why don't you stay in here for awhile? Have a taste of what I've had to deal with for 400 years!" Lili shouted. I struggled to move, but I couldn't. Lili stabbed me in the arm. I shrieked in pain and immediately pushed her off of me. She kicked me onto the ground again, and kicked me in the head.

Just before I fell unconscious I heard, "I won't be back for awhile. Oh, and just so you know, I'm going to…" She paused, and then continued, "Kill your brother too."

My eyes widened, and I tried to grab her leg, but my sight was blurry, and I heard footsteps. I watched as Lili walked in the other direction. Her hair had turned to the way that mine looks, color and hair style.

"Goodbye Liechtenstein. Have a great time waiting and waiting and waiting…" I heard her speak as she became more distant. She turned around, looked at me, and kept on walking again.

**A/N: So, now does everyone understand now? You do? Okay good! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. By the way, this does have some aspects of 2p!Hetalia in it. Oh, and I think I'm only going to include a few characters throughout the rest of this fanfiction. I mean, it would be really hard to keep track of all the characters, so I'm only going to focus around a few until the very end. I think the characters will be Italy, Liechtenstein, Germany, Japan, Switzerland, and their 2p counterparts. Review please! They are very much appreciated. I will have a new chapter up shortly.**


	6. Chapter 6

~2p!Liechtenstein's POV~

It was cold and dark in the cell. I had never really experienced something so dark, except myself of course. I giggled at the thought. I heard a creak and footsteps. _Look's like Italy heard me laughing._

"Liechtenstein? Are you okay?" Italy asked, looking at me with worry. _If I want to pretend to be the other Liechtenstein, I'm going to have to act as sweet and dimwitted as her._

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine." I whispered, turning my head the other way in the bed. I looked back to him, sitting up. Italy sat down at the edge of my bed and looked at the ground. I asked him what was wrong.

"Well…first off, I just remembered something. I saw a boy sitting at the table we ate at yesterday. Did you see him?" Italy asked. _Oh crap. He's asking me if I saw a boy. Well, I guess it doesn't matter what I say, as long as it's believable._

"No, what did he look like?" I replied, wondering.

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look, but I felt as if I knew him," Italy explained. "He sort of looked like…me." _He looked like you? _

"That's weird." I said, trying not to smirk as I sat next to him. _Ah, yes. Our wonderful leader is here. I'm just wondering, though, how could he be here so soon? And how exactly did he get here without getting rid of Italy first?_

"Was he a little boy, or did he look…more your size?"

"Like I said, I didn't get a good look at him. And before I knew it, he was gone." Italy answered, looking at me. He stared at my eyes for a moment. "Liechtenstein, why do your eyes look red?" _Shit._

"…I-It's probably just because it's dark." I whispered. I stood up and lay on the ground, looking up at the ceiling. _Holy crap it's boring in here. How am I going to endure this until I contact Feli? _I sighed, closing my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

"…I thought you said you weren't coming back for awhile." I heard Liechtenstein say. She was standing in front of me. I stood up.

"Dammit! I forgot that I have to be here during sleep when you're stuck here." I shouted, trying to punch Liechtenstein in the face. She moved away and punched me in the face instead.

"Wow. I leave you alone in here for only ten minutes and you already started to become angry and insane," I exclaimed, holding my sore cheek. "I'm actually impressed."

"…I hope you didn't kill anyone yet…" Liechtenstein whispered, sitting on the white ground.

"Are you kidding me?! I haven't even gotten to planning how I'm going to kill them yet." I explained, "Maybe I'll cut their eyes out, or slit their mouths open. Ah, both of those things sound wondrous! I might even slice Switzerland's face off and-"

"SH-SHUT UP!" Liechtenstein shouted, standing up and punching me again. I kicked her leg and she fell. She got back up and scratched my arm slightly. I pulled a knife from my pocket and giggled, "Ahahaha! So, you want to play it like that?"

"I don't want you here! JUST GO AWAY! WAKE UP!" Liechtenstein shouted as I charged at her about to slice her neck.

* * *

And then I woke up. Oh well, I didn't intend to kill her anyway. I could have, but I didn't want to. I have better things to do. Guards walked into the cell and put handcuffs on Italy. I stood up and hid my knife inside my jumpsuit. They put handcuffs on my hands as well. When we walked out, Italy asked where we were going. Apparently we were going to eat. _Ah, yes, now I can speak to Feliciano. _

When we got our food and sat down, I told Italy I was going to the bathroom. I searched for Feliciano. It didn't seem I was going to find him very soon, as there were almost 100 prisoners in here. I kept searching, and saw Switzerland and Germany. I smirked as I saw 'Sector B' written on the back of their jumpsuits. _Oh wonderful. Things just got a whole lot easier for me. _I found Feliciano sitting at a table with no one else at it. I poked his shoulder and looked at me.

"What do you want?" Feliciano asked unkindly.

"It's me. Lili. Long time no see, Feliciano." I said, grinning. He smirked and told me to sit down. I sat next to him, and he asked how I got back.

"It's been 400 years, hasn't it? I just had to get rid of Liechtenstein first." I explained. "I'm wondering, though, how did you get here? Italy is still in the regular world."

"It was easy. I got out from a dream Italy had."

"You can do that?"

"I can." He said, laughing afterwards. I asked him if he had a plan yet.

"Not yet, but I have an idea of how to get rid of the others." Feliciano explained, "I think we just should kill them. If we do that, then their counterparts will take over."

"See, that's what I was thinking." I said. I turned around and saw Italy. He was looking for me.

"Crap, I have to go! I told Italy I was going to the bathroom," I said, standing up. "Hey, aren't you going to hide? You look like Italy, so why aren't you afraid of him seeing you?"

"He can't." Feli explained.

"What?"

"He can't, since we're both in the regular world, I'm like a ghost."

"Th-That's odd, because Italy told me he saw someone that looked like himself…What if he actually _can _see you?"

"That's impossible!" He exclaimed, standing up and pushing me. "You have to leave before he sees me, then!" I walked away from Feliciano and towards Italy.

"You took a long time." Italy said as we walked back to the table.

"Yeah, b-but that was because the guards said I couldn't. We started to argue. So uh, I couldn't go to the bathroom. Also, I'm not really hungry." I explained.

"Okay. I'm finished eating that disgusting stuff, so I guess we can go back to our cell now." Italy said, grabbing my hand. We walked back to the guards and they put handcuffs back on our hands. As we left, Feliciano looked at me and I smirked. Feliciano mouthed the words _this plan will go well._

**A/N: Okay, just so you know, I'm calling the 2p's by their human names and the 1p's by their country names. That may have confused you, sorry. Anyway, this chapter had a lot of important information in it. I will have a new chapter up shortly! Please review, favorite, and all that good stuff if you like this story! **


	7. Chapter 7

~2p!Italy's POV~

As I wandered through the dark and gray halls of the prison, I noticed that two people came out of a hole in the wall. They appeared to be Hungary and Greece. I walked over to it, as they didn't seem to see me. I crawled inside the hole and found that a whole room was inside it. I closed the hole up and stood in the room, looking at everything that was posted inside it. Greece and Hungary obviously have been in here for awhile, they wrote a bunch of notes around the room. I observed each one.

"…Guards are cruel, people are rude, and we don't belong here." I whispered. _Why the fuck would they write such stupid and petty things on a note?_

"Hm. That does give me a plan, though." I said, placing the note back where I found it.

"They seem too ignorant to know that we exist. I wonder how Elizabeta and Heracles are. I never really spoke to them, so I guess I shouldn't care. Hm? What's that noise?" I asked myself. I heard talking, and then a slam. Someone has found this hiding place. I wonder who it could be. Two people I thought I wouldn't see for awhile walked in.

"Ludwig, Kiku, how nice to see you both so soon." I said. Ludwig walked towards me and asked if I had a knife on me.

"I always come prepared." I replied, pulling out a knife from my pocket.

"Good. That means we can get to work right away." Ludwig said, adjusting the hat on his head. Kiku stood silent, but then spoke. "Do either of you know where my idiot of a counterpart is? I couldn't find him anywhere when I checked every Sector today!"

"Unfortunately we don't." I explained, "But it doesn't hurt to look again. As long as we find them, we can kill them right away."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, what's the plan?" Kiku said, sitting down. I sat down as well and replied.

"Well, it's exactly what I said; we kill them right away. It's much easier to just get rid of them completely. I hope that you got rid of your counterpart already, Ludwig."

"Yes. I did, it wasn't an easy task though. Honestly, he put up a good fight, but I ended him."

"That's excellent, now we just have to get rid of Japan and my dimwitted counterpart. Then we can begin to get rid of the others. It definitely isn't going to be easy finding them, though." I explained, standing up. "We better get going now."

"Okay. Kiku, come on." Ludwig replied. Kiku stood up and we made our way out of the secret room. We first searched Sector C, and the only person we found that was there was Italy, but we couldn't get inside his cell. We searched Sector B and saw Japan walking through the halls.

"Luckily I got away from those guards…they didn't seem to be very happy with the others from this Sector." Japan said. We didn't approach him, but we were still in his view.

"Is…is that…me?" Japan said, staring at Kiku. He walked to him, but didn't seem to see Ludwig and me. Kiku started to laugh.

"Wh-Why are you laughing?" Japan asked Kiku.

"This is just so funny. You looked so terrified when you first saw me. As for what I think, you look really appalling." Kiku replied bluntly while laughing again.

"But…you look the same as me." Japan said.

"I look much cooler than you, quite obviously." Kiku stated. "Oh, and your days are limited, as of now."

"Huh? Why-" Kiku pulled out katana and stabbed Japan in the stomach, causing him to fall on the ground.

"...Why…did this…happen…?" Japan asked as we laughed. "…Italy…Germany…Greece…where are you when I need you?"

"It looks like no one is going to help you. In the end, you were basically just isolated, not having any friends. You really are pathetic, so very pathetic. Don't worry though, you aren't alone. We plan to get rid of each and every one of you." Kiku explained. I noticed that someone was running down the hall, obviously towards Japan.

"…Japan! Who hurt you?" Greece shouted, going to Japan's side.

"It was…myself." Japan said. The three of us were not amused that Japan had told Greece about us.

"I'm not that much concerned about who hurt you…but, yourself? How is that possible?"

"I don't know…but he's really evil…and he is still right in front of me. I'm assuming that only I can see him for some reason. It's like he's a ghost sent to haunt me…" Japan explained to Greece. I couldn't stand this anymore. He was basically telling Greece our secret! Kiku took out his katana again and sliced Japan's arm slightly with it. Japan gasped, holding his arm in pain. Greece saw that Japan was in pain and picked him up.

"G-Greece-san, you don't need to-"

"Yes I do Japan. You're hurt…bad…I don't want to see you die…especially not in such a horrible way. I'm not just going to leave you here…" Greece explained, looking at Japan in the eyes. Japan sighed and held his arm.

"…I know…but, it doesn't…hurt that much. It really doesn't…" Japan said as Greece ran down the halls with him in his arms. Their voices got quieter and quieter, until we couldn't hear them anymore.

"Well, shit. That was a bust." Kiku said. I pushed him onto the ground, shouting. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM ABOUT OUR PLAN? NOW HE'S GOING TO FIGURE IT OUT! We all know how smart your counterpart is, he's going to find out and tell Greece! Then, he'll tell others! Why the fuck did you tell him that we planned to get rid of them?"

"Calm down Feli! I was just-"

"Shut up Kiku! You weren't thinking! You shouldn't tell your counterpart anything about us unless you know for sure they'll die! And you, for sure, didn't have a clue!"

"Fine, if you want to act like such a bastard, why don't we fight? It wouldn't matter! The one to stay alive gets to be the leader! You aren't a very good leader anyway Feliciano!" Kiku shouted. He makes me so mad sometimes. _I don't intend to hurt you idiots. Not now, at least._

"No."

"No? Fuck you Feliciano! You should just go rest in Hell where you fucking belong!" Kiku shouted, trying to slice me with his katana. I moved away quickly. Ludwig stood there, obviously amused by our fighting. I got out my knife and sliced Kiku's cheek. He didn't seem to care, slashing one of my wrists. I stabbed him with my knife in the leg. Kiku pushed me backwards into Ludwig. We both fell, and Ludwig now seemed to be annoyed.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU TWITS! I know that you're annoyed that Kiku told Japan, Feliciano, but you don't need to be a bastard about it! Now, get off of me!" Ludwig screamed, pushing me off of him. I wanted to shout at him. I wanted to scream at him and pull his eyes out, but I tried to contain myself as I fell on the ground next to Ludwig. He stood up and told Kiku to stop fighting with me when we have things to do.

"Ludwig…why are you so persistent?" I whispered. He didn't seem to hear me though. _Oh well. I'll get you both back. I'll get you and every one else back. Revenge is going to be sweet, for sure._

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was really fun to write. I really adore the 2p characters. Also, if you didn't notice, I just really had to put in the little hint of GiriPan. A new chapter will be up shortly! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

~2p!Japan's POV~

After my quarrel with Feli, we both went our separate ways for the time being. Of course, Ludwig went along with him. _Bastard. Why can't they just go alone like me? _I sighed, looking around at the gray hallway walls. _I may as well go and try to find my counterpart._ I thought, standing up from the floor. I have been sitting here for awhile after Ludwig and Feliciano left. As I stood up, I took a quick glance over my shoulder. I felt as if something was watching me. I shrugged the paranoia off and walked forward down the long hallways, in search for my counterpart's cell.

Feliciano told me before he left that Japan was in Sector D. So I took a glance inside each and every cell, when finally, at the end of the hall, I found my target. Apparently Japan's cell mate was Prussia. _Great, this means I have to put up with him while kidnapping Japan. Or maybe it could be easier to kill him right there? Yes, that sounds quite pleasant. Let Prussia suffer through his friend's death. _My devious plan was set, now all I had to do was find a way into the cell. I looked around for a key, but then realized a guard must have it. I looked at a guard that was sleeping near the cell door. I decapitated him and took the keys that fell from his hand.

"What a naïve man. While asleep, dying by someone's hand is simply ignorance. Though it's quite fun when the hand is your own!" I laughed, checking every key in the lock of the cell door. I found the key after a few of them, opened the door, and threw the rest of the keys to the ground. Prussia saw the door open, staring at it as if I wasn't there. After a moment I realized it was because he really _couldn't _see me. Japan was sleeping in the bottom bunk of the bed. I closed the door, still holding the key in my left hand. Prussia was sitting on the ground, playing a game of solitaire. He didn't seem to be winning, and I couldn't help but laugh. It appeared that Prussia had heard me, as he looked straight into my eyes. My eyes grew wide, shouting at him.

Prussia jumped up from the ground, shouting, "Who the hell are you?! Why do you look like Japan?!" I stood silently, thinking that this might have been a bad idea to come here now. Prussia kept staring at me, his red eyes flaring with anger. "Y-You…You did this to Japan! You stabbed him, didn't you?"

I nodded, unable to reply to his words. He knew that I had done something harsh, so I wasn't about to tell him I came here to kill Japan. I moved in the direction of Prussia. As he jumped to the side away from my katana, I ended up clashing it into the concrete wall slightly. It was stuck, and I couldn't get the katana out of the wall. Japan moaned, obviously waking up. _No! No! This wasn't how this was supposed to go! Prussia just ruined everything! _I stared at the door, which was slightly ajar. _Fuck! The door's open too! What else could go wrong?_

I looked back at Prussia, who was holding a gun in his hand. I would have asked him where it came from, but I couldn't, as a bullet struck through my side. I clutched it, taking the bullet out and glaring at Prussia from the ground I fell onto. He smirked slightly. "Well, I heard you were a bad guy. From what happened outside the cell just now, it sounded as though a head fell from someone's neck. Now you come here to kill my friend?" _H-How did he know? _I thought, staring at Prussia in shock. He continued to speak. "That just isn't awesome. I swear if you were Austria who did it, I would have killed you right here. But since you aren't, maybe we should fight outside of this small room." Japan stood up, shouting at Prussia not to fight. He said that I was dangerous, but Prussia insisted he fight me. I pulled my katana out of the wall and walked outside. Prussia held the gun in his hand, following me. Japan limped outside, looked at the dead guard, and then followed us as well, sighing.

When our fight first started, I thought it would be quick, but it lasted longer than I had expected. I grinned, noticing I had the upper hand. Prussia ran out of ammo quickly, shooting and missing as every few moments he couldn't quite figure out where I was. I held my katana above my head, now ready to blow a final strike onto Prussia's neck. Japan cried for me to stop, but that only made my need to kill this bastard grow. I smirked, thrusting my katana near Prussia's head. Japan shouted again, pushing Prussia aside. I struck Japan instead, the blade going straight through his chest.

"I…I hope this is what you wanted…Kiku…I know that you need to kill me to show your face in front of others…All you needed to do was get rid of me…and I was nearly dead before…now you'll get your wish…Prussia. I need to tell you something." Japan coughed. I let him speak for a moment, as after he was dead, I could kill the annoyance that was near Japan. "These people, they took our identities 400 years ago; they are our second personalities, so to speak. They're evil. Kill him as he did with I…it would be better, to not let them destroy this world again…they…they might just succeed this time…" Japan stopped speaking, coughing up blood. I glanced at Prussia, who had tears in his eyes. I chopped Japan's head off, glaring at his eyes just before I sliced my blade across his neck. They were filled with sorrow, but also faith in his friend. _Wrong choice, Japan. You might have lived._

* * *

**A/N: I really didn't want to kill Japan, but it had to be done. Also guys, Germany really isn't dead. I thought I should make that clear as I told someone who asked me awhile ago. Sorry about Japan though. Don't worry; it's only one death…so far. Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions about Japan's death and this chapter. A new chapter should be up by Friday, possibly.**


	9. Chapter 9

~Prussia's POV~

Kiku left me alone after Japan was dead.

Once he left, I thought of Japan's explanation and his order for me to follow. I couldn't think at all, though, because seeing Japan's severed head and his body lying on the ground, blood everywhere, was too much for me to handle. It was a horrifying sight, and I couldn't help but to vomit. I ran away from his body, the tears from my eyes starting to dry. I wiped the vomit off of my mouth and kept running. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I just had to run away from that terrible sight. I sat on the ground against a wall for a moment, talking to myself. I was somewhat out of breath as well.

"…That was…too much…I don't want that happening to anyone else. Please tell me West is okay, Old Fritz. Tell me that everything will be okay. Everything will be okay, right Fritz?" I whispered, looking at the ground, a few tears escaping my eyes. I actually heard a slight yes in German in the back of my head. It brought me to more tears. "I'll do what Japan said. I'll destroy those filthy and insane second personalities— starting with Kiku. I must punish Kiku for what he did to Japan!" I stood, holding my gun in my hand. I loaded it again, and set out to find Kiku.

It took me awhile, walking around, trying not to get caught by the guards, to find him. Finally, I found him alone in the hallway, killing some guards. _This guy really has no regret for killing anyone, does he? _After his massacre ended, he continued walking down the hall. I followed him, trying to make my steps as light as a feather so he wouldn't hear me. Once I was close enough, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"You again—" Kiku attempted to shout as I shot him in the stomach. He fell backwards, cursing.

"Yeah, it's me again. I really don't appreciate what you did. You're insane. You're scum!" I shouted, shooting him again. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. See you in hell!" He pushed me as I pulled the trigger. I fell, and he punched me in the face, talking to me. "_I'm _insane? Look at you! You're going to kill me just because your friend told you to? And as I remember, he told you to kill all of us! That order is too much for your human mind to handle; you're going to be laughing at night, insane from all the death around you!" Kiku punched me again. I kicked him in the chest, moving him away from me. I grabbed my gun from the ground, and he began to talk again. "One last thing before you blow my guts out. Don't let the power of murder control your mind. Sooner or later it's going to overtake you. I'm warning you here—"

A shot rang out. I felt my finger move away from the trigger. I actually did it. I shot him again, the feeling of killing such an evil person made me feel great. As blood poured from his body, I felt compelled to slice him up with his own sword. I picked it up, stabbing Kiku's stomach more times than I could count. _This is fun. _I thought, his blood splattering on my face. The smell was terrible, but the more I cut him up and pulled out his insides, the more I got used to it. My fear of blood and gore soon went away, and I didn't feel the need to throw up again. As I walked away from the mutilated corpse, I took Kiku's katana with me, now setting out to find the other second personalities.

I searched and searched, but couldn't find any of them. After a moment I realized that I might not be able to see them, so I went back to my cell. Once I was near the cell door, I noticed that Japan's body was gone. The guards must have taken it away. After killing Kiku, I didn't feel any better about what happened to Japan. Tears leaked from my eyes again; I really couldn't believe Japan was dead.

As I entered my cell, I found Japan lying on the floor, and what's weird is that he looked normal. He lifted his head and spoke to me, "Hello Prussia. Where were you? Why are you covered in blood?"

My eyes went wide; this isn't real. It can't be.

* * *

**A/N: It will still be Prussia's POV next chapter. I want to go into depth about what exactly just happened. So, Prussia gets two chapters of thought! Please review. It would be nice to know what you think of Japan's "revival." I will tell you no more about what happened there at the end…Until next chapter, my friends, which by the way will be up on Sunday. **


	10. Chapter 10

~Prussia's POV~

I stared at Japan, who was sitting on the floor, reading.

"This has to be a dream!" I shouted, dropping the weapons onto the floor. I pinched myself, but nothing happened. I slapped my face and punched my stomach, but nothing worked. "What are you doing, Prussia?!" Japan exclaimed, grabbing hold of me, trying to calm me down.

"You…you were just dead a minute ago…and then I killed…" I stopped talking after I realized what happened. "…Both of you were dead…I understand."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Japan asked, looking at me, letting go once he noticed I was calm. I started to laugh, whispering, "It all makes sense…you were revived after Kiku died! That bastard really deserved this! Oh man, wait until I tell his shit ass friends! They will be so surprised and taken back, that I can kill them too! Yes…it's all for you, Japan!" I laughed in a sinister way that I couldn't explain.

I grabbed Japan's shoulders, telling him that he was killed about an hour ago, and of all the things that he told me. He didn't understand at first, but then seemed to remember what happened before he died.

A look of fear ran across Japan's face.

"What is it, Japan?" I asked, a warm smile forming on my mouth. He looked utterly frightened, but said it was nothing. He walked to the bunk bed, sitting down on it. He seemed to be in serious thought, and I immediately wondered what he was thinking before he fell asleep. I climbed up a ladder to the top bunk, attempting to sleep as well.

Only two thoughts came to mind: Japan's words before he died, and the way I killed Kiku. The thoughts made me laugh. They made me laugh until I cried.

* * *

I awoke in a white place with nothing in it. I shouted to see if someone was there, and there was!

I stared at the person; he looked an awful lot like me. The person walked towards me as I stood up from the ground.

"Who are you?" I called to the person. He spoke in a whisper. I could barely make out what he had said, so I asked him to repeat his words. "I'm your counterpart."

I heard the word counterpart and thought of the evil second personalities. _This is mine? _I stared at the man before me. He had black hair, and green eyes. His emerald green eyes pierced right through my scarlet red eyes. They hurt my whole being. It was almost like he was staring into my soul. He wore an outfit similar to the outfit I had as a kid, except the color was inverted.

"You…You have to die…You're evil, I know it!" I shouted, running towards him. As he silently stood, I felt a stabbing pain in my side. He had stabbed me. I fell to the ground, attempting to sit up, but this jerk decided to step on my back.

"My name is Gilbert. Address me as that. Also, if I was evil, don't you think I would have killed you earlier, or taken your body before you even got up?" Gilbert declared, pushing all of his weight on my back, dropping the knife into my back. I screamed, pulling the knife out and slicing his leg. He jumped off of me, and I stood, breathing heavily.

I ran towards him again, stabbing his chest. "You must die! Japan…he told me to kill all of you! You might take over this world again! I can't allow that to happen!" I stabbed Gilbert over and over, hoping that I would soon wake up from this nightmare. After a moment I knew he was dead, yet I couldn't stop stabbing this evil being on the ground before me.

* * *

Once I woke from the terrible dream I had, I couldn't help but feel a part of me was lost; a part that would keep me under control. The sun was shining through the small window in the cell, and for once in being in this terrible prison, I felt nice. I got out of bed, seeing if the guards were there, but they weren't. The only person awake was Japan. I sat on the ground next to him, as he was playing a game of solitaire.

"So, are you winning?" I asked, staring at the cards on the floor. He smiled, answering that he just started playing only a moment ago. I watched him play, but after a few minutes I got bored, so I sung my heart out. I mean, that was what I always did if I was bored. Germany would constantly yell at me for it. I wonder where he could be. After singing, I asked Japan if we could play a game of poker together.

"I guess so…I'm not very good at this game though, it's sort of a game of luck. Whatever cards you get, that's what you have to play." He explained, handing all the cards to me so I could deal.

We played ten rounds or so, and the majority of them, I won. Japan won once or twice, and didn't brag whenever he did like I did._ Sometimes I wish I could be like him. Quiet, polite, nice…all the things I'm not. Maybe I just admire him. _I thought, looking at Japan.

Guards pounded loudly on the door, shouting, "Time for physical labor!"

_I never thought we would do that sort of stuff; it never came up in the few weeks we've been here. This must be new. Although, this could be a good chance to kill a few of those counterparts. Yes. That's what I'll do. _I snuck my gun inside my jumpsuit before the guards noticed. _This is for Japan. For what he told me to do before that bastard Kiku killed him._

* * *

**A/N: I think I just unintentionally shipped Prussia x Japan and now sort of…ship it I guess? Oh god. I never thought I'd ship that. I really never thought. Oh well. A huge cliffhanger last chapter, sorry about that. Next chapter will be going to Ludwig! Woohoo! Finally he gets some time in this fanfic! Or should I say, "Ludwig"? Nah, it's one of the two. It's either Germany or Ludwig, who can say but me? Hoho, I feel powerful knowing all that I planned out in this fanfiction. And I won't tell any of you! *commence evil laughter* Please review, or else~! Chapter 11 should be up next weekend!**


	11. Chapter 11

~2p!Germany~

Feliciano and I have been searching for Italy all day. He wants to kill him now so he won't have to worry later on about him rising again or something.

"Hey, Feliciano, shouldn't Italy be in his cell? We haven't checked there yet." I asked, following him as he ran down the halls, checking every corner. He just groaned and told me to shut up. I didn't feel like arguing with him, so I continued to follow him. It made me angry to know that all he did was take charge and not allow anyone else to help him. I almost felt like shooting him in the head if I got the chance.

We never found Italy until finally peeking inside his cell. Feliciano got mad at me for not mentioning to check there earlier. He seriously is stupid sometimes. Liechtenstein was sleeping as we walked inside the cell. The door was open for some reason; they probably just got back from physical labor. Italy was sitting on the ground, crying. I wondered why he was, and felt compelled to comfort him. The thought of comforting him didn't seem to be coming from my mind. It came from somewhere in the back of my mind.

Italy looked up at us; it was almost as if he heard our footsteps. "G-Germany? What are you doing here?" His eyes went wide as he shouted, "It's you again! L-Liechtenstein, wake up!" He ran to the bed, picking up Liechtenstein and shaking her to wake her up. Feliciano darted to Italy, stabbing him in the arm. Italy dropped Liechtenstein out of his arms, screaming in pain. Feliciano stabbed him again. I couldn't watch this. It somewhat hurt me to see this going on.

In a moment, Feliciano was on the ground, bleeding. I had shot him in the stomach, and he shouted at me for doing so. "What the hell, Ludwig!"

Liechtenstein woke up, her innocent eyes seeing blood on the floor. "Italy? What's going on?" As she opened her eyes wider, she seemed to realize what was happening. "Italy! What happened to you?" She rushed to Italy's side, looking at Feliciano then back at Italy. "…And who is that?"

Feliciano looked at Liechtenstein, yelling, "FUCK YOU LIECHTENSTEIN! YOU AREN'T LILI!" He jumped up from the ground, lunging at her with his knife in hand.

"Liechtenstein! Get out of here before you get hurt!" Italy shouted, pushing her out of harm from the knife. She ran out of the cell. All the while I've been standing here, the only thing I've done is watching. Feliciano went back to trying to kill Italy, as that was his main priority. Italy struggled away at Feli's every attack, just cheating death.

I felt my mind go blank— something, no, someone, has taken control of my body. They shouted at Feliciano, shooting him multiple times in the chest, but Feliciano wasn't dead. He ran towards me, stabbing me in the heart.

That was all I needed to die.

* * *

I felt weightless in a black nothingness. Someone was standing a few feet in front of me, and they looked exactly like me. I soon came to the realization that I had died, and that my counterpart was going to take over again.

"Ludwig, can you answer me a question?" Germany asked, staring down at me as he walked a couple feet closer. I answered with a nod, and he proceeded to ask his question. "What are the rules of these so called 'counterparts'?"

I groaned, sitting up. "I'm not actually sure. I guess there really aren't any concrete 'rules,' but there sure are a lot of complications. If the second personality and the counterpart die, then the counterpart will live again. If just the counterpart or the second personality dies, then the other takes over. If neither of them loses his life, however…" I stopped talking for a moment, trying to remember what the answer to it is.

"Go on." Germany demanded. I continued to explain. "…If neither dies and the counterpart is stuck inside the second personality's mind, the second personality can be seen by others. However, if the second personality and the counterpart are both on the physical plane, the second personality can only be seen by other 2p's and his counterpart. No ordinary human or other counterparts will be able to see him. One more thing about that, the 2p can partially appear to others if the counterpart is half-dead or near death. I think that is all there is to it. There was something else, but I forgot what it was. So, take your place in the real world, go ahead."

Germany silently walked away from me. I didn't feel any pain as the world around me went white. "What could have happened to Feliciano and Italy? What happened to them…I wonder?" I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Well, wasn't that just interesting? You learned all of the stuff today! This isn't my best written chapter, though, I must say that it was utterly terrible compared to the others. I read it over a few times, and it just…I don't know, it was just annoying me to no end. Please review, or a new chapter will not be out until next week! Nah, I'm just kidding, it's coming out at least by Saturday…But I still would like for you to review your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

~Liechtenstein's POV - Two hours earlier from the present time~

"What's going on? I heard Italy speaking about something before you fell asleep." I asked, looking at Lili as she sat down next to me. It seemed like she didn't want to argue or fight today.

"I don't know. Italy was talking about something that we heard from Hungary and Greece the other day." Lili explained. My face lit up as I listened to her speak. "What did they say?"

"Hungary said something about the prison, but Greece went on about Japan being attacked by his second personality. I guess Japan must have figured out about us and that he left the infirmary without Greece or the doctor knowing about it. Greece didn't know anything else of Japan or Kiku's whereabouts, though." Lili went to a great length to explain things that I needed to know. She must have been really tired to not even spout a curse word every once in awhile or try to kill me.

I stared at the ground, processing what I had just heard. _Japan was attacked? I sure hope Kiku didn't kill him. That would be really bad. _I thought over and over again what Lili told me. It didn't seem that anything good would come out of the information.

I stood up, walking away from Lili. She didn't seem to mind at first, but when I turned around she must have thought it as if I was about to attack her. So when she lunged at me, I simply defended myself. All I did was push her to the ground— but something went awry.

The knife she had been holding went through her chest, and her arm bent backwards. The knife went straight into her heart, killing her instantaneously. Even so, she screamed until the life left her body.

The sight was terrifying, and when I awoke, more trouble was waiting.

* * *

~Present time~

I fell against a wall, as I was utterly exhausted. I sat on the ground in the dark hallways of the prison.

I was running through the halls as fast as I could, breathing heavily. I felt my eyes starting to water. "…What if Italy is…dead…I can't handle that...! I can't handle any of this!" I screamed, hoping some guard would just come over and kill me. I couldn't take this pain and fear any longer.

"Brother…" I whispered, "Please…at least you could be okay…That would make me…so happy." I was still out of breath, and I coughed almost after every word I spoke. A knife was inside my jumpsuit. I held it in my hands, studying it. I felt like stabbing myself and ending it all. Tears fell from my eyes as I remembered Italy and Switzerland. I couldn't just abandon them. I can't make them worry like I'm doing with them.

I stood up, determined to find anyone to help me. I wasn't sure what I needed help with— I suppose it was to find Italy and Switzerland and leave together with them— but I needed to find someone. I felt tired again, almost to the point of collapsing, and after a few moments, that was exactly what I did.

I dreamt of terrible things. Now that Lili was gone, I didn't see her when I dreamt. And since I didn't, I dreamt of Switzerland dying and Italy wasn't himself anymore. He had become his second personality, and I was _afraid _of him. I'm not afraid of Italy, and he would never become so evil— right?

I sat on the floor, bored of running and hiding. This time I was hoping to find someone else. But after about an hour I couldn't take just waiting anymore. I jumped up from where I was sitting, running away even further all the way into Sector A. Someone I know could help me there. I remember seeing someone from Sector A the first day we arrived— someone that I particularly admired.

I checked every cell for the person, but they didn't seem to be anywhere. I dashed to the cafeteria that Italy and I ate the first day. _He has to be here. _I thought. As I walked into the enormous room, I found that it was completely dark inside. Could it be night time? I never even considered the time of day each time I awoke, or rather, when Lili did. Even so, I still searched around, no matter how frightened I felt of what could be lurking in the darkness.

I explored around the room for awhile more, before deciding I should leave. I was quite tired, though, and walked towards a hidden corner that was in the back of the room. I sat down, worn out from all the running around I've been doing. Once I sat down, though, I felt someone beside me. I screamed, afraid of who it could be. As I stood up, I found that it was just the person I was looking for.

I sighed, feeling relieved, "Oh good! I was just looking for you, Turkey!" I exclaimed, as he gave me a slight smile. "Did you check every cell? After all, I wouldn't expect you to know where I was. I've been running from some guards for awhile, I thought you were one of them."

"I didn't know that, and I wasn't chasing you either. I never heard any footsteps or running from guards, but that isn't why I searched around for you. I need your help with something." I answered.

"What do you need my help with?" Turkey asked, walking away from the corner we were just sitting down by. I followed him, explaining that Italy may be in trouble, and I needed to save him. I told Turkey what had happened before I departured to find him. He nodded, agreeing to help. "Could it be one of those 'second personalities'? Greece told me how Japan was attacked, and all that Japan explained to him."

I nodded my head as we walked the halls of the prison. "The person looked exactly like Italy, but with a slightly different colored hair. Also, someone else was there, but I can't remember who. I only glanced at the other person before leaving, so I can't recall who it was." I explained, stopping and looking at Turkey as he walked slightly ahead of me before stopping and turning around to face me. "…Anyhow, I can't get rid of the feeling that that person could be someone I know. They didn't seem evil. The whole time they just…stood there, not doing anything to harm the other person."

As we continued to search for Italy and Feliciano, I felt a sensation in my head that hurt badly. After a moment it went away, but I felt as if Lili was trying to tell me something. It could have been something important, but all I heard from her inside my head was the two words, "_Don't go_."

I stopped again, the feeling of pain inside my head failing to leave my body. Soon I felt lightheaded, and fell unconscious. It wasn't helping that we had just found Feliciano, and that trailing slowly in front of him was— as I expected— Italy.

My eyes widened, and I tried to shout to him. I tried to run away from Feliciano as my body fell weak, but it wouldn't allow that. I fell unconscious, but someone had picked me up, and they were running away with me in their arms.

They ran away from the only person I felt I had to save, and who attempted to save me. _Italy, please get away from Feliciano._ I thought as my mind and body finally gave up.

* * *

**A/N: I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter! I honestly don't know where I'm going with this fanfiction. Where is Germany, you ask? Well, I'm not sure yet because I don't have all that stuff planned out! I'm just basically going with the flow here! The next chapter will be Liechtenstein's POV again, if you were wondering. I felt that we went a bit off track from the original two who were basically supporting characters for awhile until last chapter. Italy will get his spotlight again soon, so be on the lookout! Please review, I hope to read what you have to say on this chapter! The next chapter will be out possibly by Sunday. I don't have a clear date for it yet.**


End file.
